Consumerism, although constantly evolving, has been (throughout history) behind many of the important transformations in everyday life. Fewer people frequent brick-and-mortar establishments than in previous years and, at present time, many consumers look to technology to satisfy their needs and wants. A growing number of people engage in commerce over the Internet and/or via mobile applications, ultimately transitioning shopping from a physical experience to a digital one. Companies who wish to survive given this transition must invest in technology capable of providing an online/digital shopping experience or, otherwise, must contend with a shrinking market share. One aspect of such technology is a graphical user interface (GUI) that presents content describing and/or depicting goods/services for acquisition through an e-commerce solution. Another aspect of such technology is a component that predicts which goods/services match a consumer's interests. Improving these aspects may involve connecting the content presented in the GUI with the component's prediction, for example, by making the GUI's content easier to find in a natural language search directed towards the goods/services depicted by that GUI. There is a consistent need for such improvements.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been desired.